


Stay safe for me

by RainbowPlane



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, SS gift, Worries, a bit of angst, just a bit, winter cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPlane/pseuds/RainbowPlane
Summary: Akira and Ryuji have been in a relationship for quite some time now. But one day, on a cold winter evening, Ryuji began to act a little odd.What could be the reason of him suddenly distancing himself?Had Akira done something wrong?A Secret santa gift for Malkira





	Stay safe for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you (and everyone else) enjoy!

Ryuji came over to spend the night at Akira’s, his boyfriend’s, place. Though it wasn’t unusual for him to do so, every time it just felt so surreal for him. He would’ve never expected he would end up with such a great guy, his best friend even. Ryuji felt like he was the luckiest guy alive with that beautiful boy by his side.

Normally he would continuously exclaim his happiness, hanging around Akira’s neck almost every chance he had, but today was different.

Akira had noticed Ryuji was unusually quiet the moment they got inside. The absence of an arm around his shoulder felt weird, really weird.

When they got upstairs it didn’t change either. Ryuji quietly sat down at the little couch, and as Akira sat next to him he almost seemed to scoot away a little.

‘’Is something wrong? You seem rather quiet today.’’ Akira tried to ask, as he couldn’t take it anymore. If something was the matter with Ryuji he had to know, he had to try and help.

But Ryuji looked up at him, a little shocked even. ‘’It’s nothing dude, I’m just a little tired today, that’s all.’’ He said, trying to smile as sincere as he could, though Akira looked right through that smile. ‘’By the way, why is it so effing cold in here?’’ Ryuji tried to change the subject it appeared.

He was right though, it was incredibly cold these days, and the small heater inside appeared to be low on fuel too. Akira didn’t think, he scoot his way over too Ryuji and put an arm around him. Partly to fight the cold, partly since he still didn’t believe he was fine at all.

But that appeared to have been a wrong move, as Ryuji almost violently pushed his arm away again. Akira couldn’t do anything besides looking in shock at his boyfriend, who’s eyes grew a bit wider too. They stared at each other in silence for a while, both having no idea what to do.

It was Akira that eventually broke that silence. ‘’I… I thought you were cold, I wanted to help.’’ He said, feeling a little guilty, without really knowing why.

‘’Sorry dude. Just… don’t sneak up on me like that.’’ Ryuji answered. Now he felt guilty for making Akira feel bad.

This reaction made Akira absolutely convinced something was up with Ryuji. Never before had he had any trouble with physical contact. And this definitely didn’t qualify as sneaking up on him. ‘’Tell me what’s going on.’’ Akira said. He didn’t ask anymore, he knew something was up and he needed answers.

But Ryuji wasn’t giving in so easily. ‘’I told you, it’s nothing.’’ He answered in the least convincing way possible.

Akira was a bit done with Ryuji’s pretending. ‘’Well, I ain’t believing that at all.’’ He said, sounding a little more irritated and angry than he anticipated.

‘’That’s your problem.’’ Ryuji sneered back.

 

Then it went silent in the rather big room once again. Eventually Akira decided it wasn’t worth ruining the evening over something Ryuji didn’t want to share, so he decided to try and distract him with a few rounds of video games.

But even while gaming it was so clear Ryuji was out of it. Normally he would totally destroy Akira, but tonight Akira could beat him with little to no effort. It was a bit heart-breaking.

Suddenly Ryuji didn’t even seem to respond to the game at all anymore, he was spacing out hard. Even as Akira paused the game there was no movement, no reaction. ‘’Ryuji?’’ Akira tried to get his attention, but it didn’t work.

He tried a few more times, a few more times softly before he became both frustrated and worried. ‘’Ryuji!’’ He yelled out, maybe a little louder than needed.

It was finally enough to get Ryuji to turn around and look at him, though the look  in his eyes broke something within Akira. He was clearly at the brink of tears, his expression shocked, pained.

Akira didn’t have to think for any other second. He rushed over to the couch Ryuji sat on and took him into his arms. This time Ryuji didn’t fight it, instead he hold onto Akira’s shirt as his tears began to flow free.

Soft sobs were heard from the boy in his arms, the only thing Akira could do was softly stroking his back, comforting him a little. This whole moment also teared up Akira’s own eyes a little. He had never seen Ryuji break down like this. He honestly never expected it, Ryuji was one of the brightest and happiest persons he knew.

The sobs began to quiet down a little, which made Akira back up a little to see Ryuji’s face.

His face was an absolute mess, but Akira didn’t care in the slightest. Instead he softly wiped one of the remaining tears away, almost afraid to break him again.

The soft but worried look in Akira’s eyes were what finally broke Ryuji’s silence. ‘’I’m…’’ He had trouble finding the right words, but he felt he needed to speak. He needed to tell. ‘’I’m worried about you dude.’’ Ryuji eventually blurted out.

These words… They made Akira felt as relieved as he now felt guilty. Part of him was happy, happy that Ryuji wasn’t hurt by anyone. Another part felt like he himself did wrong, he was the cause of Ryuji’s pain. Akira couldn’t respond, he didn’t have the words.

He was in luck Ryuji still wasn’t done just blurting out everything that had been on his mind. ‘’You seem to constantly overwork yourself. And you’re also always there to put yourself in danger so others can be safe.’’ He said, almost letting out a few tears while speaking. ‘’I’m just scared. Scared I might lose you for real if you keep doing this. I don’t wanna lose you. Not ever.’’

And that was enough to break Akira. He couldn’t control the small tears falling down his face now. ‘’Ryuji… I…’’ He tried to say something, anything, but he was unable to find the words. He wanted to apologize, but he felt like he couldn’t.

‘’I know.’’ Ryuji said, now he was the one trying to comfort Akira a little. ‘’You feel like you have to do this, don’t you?’’ He asked, not even expecting any response. ‘’Feel like you should do all this as our leader. Not even thinking about yourself. I won’t stop you, I know I can’t, but at least remember you aren’t alone.’’

‘’I know.’’ Akira whispered softly.

Ryuji got all emotional again from wording all of this. ‘’Please keep yourself safe too… Please dude.’’ He breathed out as he held onto Akira once again. Crying even louder than before.

Akira had no idea how to react, so he just held Ryuji tight in his arms as he sobbed quietly as well. The warmth of another body being a comfortable feeling.

They sat like that for a few moments, until Akira backed away again. He finally calmed down enough to try and respond. ‘’I… I sadly can’t promise you I will, but I can at least tell you I’ll try my best. I promise I’ll keep you in mind, always.’’ He said, quickly placing his soft lips on Ryuji’s forehead.

Then Ryuji smiled a little, which was probably the first time that night. ‘’I didn’t expect you to, thank you.’’ He whispered as he nuzzled his head into Akira’s neck, no more crying, just comfort.

Akira stroked the soft blond hair. ‘’Anything for you.’’ He whispered. ‘’Anything.’’

 

Neither of them moved for a while. They didn’t want to let go of the other, they didn’t want to let go of this soft feeling. And then there still was the fact that the room was rather cold, so the warmth of each other was perfectly welcomed too.

Soon it became too late, so they switched their location to the bed, still holding on to each other the entire time. Neither of them wanted to, neither of them wanted to lose the other for even a small moment.

‘’I love you so much Ryuji.’’ Akira whispered as he almost fell asleep.

‘’Love you too.’’

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge, but I think I managed? Fluff is difficult for me...
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> <33


End file.
